Ed Piazza
Edward "Ed" Piazza was Principal of Grantville High School in 2000, and was among those transported back to 1631 Germany by the Ring of Fire. Like many others, Piazza rose to political prominence in the New United States and its successor the United States of Europe in short order. Early Life and Political Rise Piazza served during the Vietnam War in a rear-echelon capacity. As principal, Piazza was beloved by nearly all of his students for his easy-going manner and genuine concern for his students. He'd even permitted Tom and Rita Simpson to have their wedding reception in the high school's gym, which was taking place the time of the Ring of Fire. When Michael Stearns was elected chairman of the Grantville Emergency Committee, Stearns selected Piazza as one of his cabinet members. Piazza was given the responsibility for all planning, and served as a sort of general factotum. This required that he give up his position as principal, and he was succeeded by Vice-Principal Len Trout. Piazza played a critical role while part of the committee, particularly with regard to the allocation of resources. He was also critical in the production of Rebecca Abrabanel's television show, although he was often frustrated with Rebecca's refusal to remain neutral. During the 1631 election, Piazza was elected to the House of Representatives. Envoy to Gustavus Adolphus In April, 1632, Gustavus Adolphus requested a meeting with these fabled Americans. Rebecca Abrabanel, now Rebecca Stearns, agreed to lead an embassy. Piazza was selected to go, as were Tom and Rita Simpson, and Julie Sims (who'd just agreed to marry Alexander Mackay). Part of the mission was to assure Gustavus the reports he'd heard were true. The other part was to show that the Americans were not witches, or any other sort of threat. Despite some uneasiness (Rebecca was pregnant), Mike Stearns agreed to the mission. Piazza was present during the meeting that formally established the alliance between the NUS and Gustavus. The Battle of Grantville Piazza was in Grantville High School during the Croat raid. He was injured when a Croat ball ricocheted off a cabinet and hit him in the chest, puncturing his lung. He survived, thanks to immediate attention from Sharon and James Nichols. Secretary and President Piazza was something of a "foreign-policy junkie", and became Secretary of State of the New United States under the Confederated Principalities of Europe. As Secretary of State, he attended the "Rudolstadt Colloquy"Actually held at the University of Jena, as no place in Rudolstadt itself was large enough. in the spring of 1633. This would prove significant in later years, as it was there that he met and became friends with Leopold Cavriani, of the commercial brokerage/facilitation firm Cavriani Frères de Genève. After NUS President Michael Stearns was appointed as Prime Minister of the new United States of Europe, and Vice-President Frank Jackson became an aide to Lennart Torstensson, Piazza was named as President of what became known as the State of Thuringia, and later the State of Thuringia-Franconia. He was elected to a full term in February of 1635. While he had no formal foreign-policy role under the USE, he continued to serve Stearns as an unofficial advisor. He even went so far as to visit Major General Stearn's in Saxony to discuss the fall out from the Pope's rescue. Piazza was elected to be the third Prime minister of the USE. He was inaugurated in the summer of '36. Notes Category:Americans Category:1632 Characters Category:Educators Category:Legislators Category:Diplomats Category:Heads of State Category:Catholics Category:Prime Ministers of the United States of Europe